thrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Mor - Taxxans
"They are bent on ones destruction, as one has lust for power and control" - The Galactic Community, Damast. Biological Description: The Taxxans (or Mor - Taxxans) are amphibious in nature, having wet skin that, from time to time (Every 20 hours), has to be cleaned under health statistics. Though it seems their flat teeth would be used for consuming plants or various fruits, they are actually for carnivorous purposes. When a animal of choice is bitten by a Taxxan, the "teeth" secrete an acid that breaks down the food, which then goes through their digestive system. Their head crest houses all the functions needed to control the body, known as the brain. The brain of a Taxxan is very complex, filled with multiple lobes used for calculation and thinking. Their crest can also hold natural designs on the forehead, which can result in black stripes, dark blue stripes, and dark green stripes. These designs are all random, and is usually predicted in their punnet square chart, the color of the design labeled as Dg, DG, Db, DB, or BB, bb. Personality: The complex social structure is varied in different ways, by past or goals. Commonly, all Taxxans are curious about anything new thing they find, something they don't understand, or anything that can move or speak. They tend to take "souvenirs" from planets they conquer or visit. Their form of communication is through small roars or growls, but, occasionally, they use their own language. "Exiyjamia" - Hello "Necraisaiyo" - Goodbye "Exteriko" - I despise you "Setinta" - Death "Dyothaii" - Dysomia Technology: Most technology of the Taxxans is based solely on their own tripodal body structure. The most famous of their machinery, are their ancient machines of war and invitation; A Tripod. The tripods are tall, mechanical machines with powerful weapons, sensors, tentacles for manipulating the area around them, and fertilization tools. The machines, like the Taxxans, are billions of years old. The Taxxans bury these machines on distant planets, waiting for the planet to begin intelligence. At the right moment, Taxxan pilots will travel to these selected worlds, and begin their extermination tactics. Planes, Submersibles, and all vehicles are based around the Taxxans, which is very intriguing, to say the least. Military/War: The main military of the Taxxans are the ancient machines known as tripods, as talked about earlier. After most of their selected species military is wiped out, they begin to colonize the planet. Doing so, they fertilize the planet with the blood of the selected species, using the blood to make "The Red Weed", which is common vegetation on Dysomia. Even if the species blood is a different color, it will come out red no matter what. They also harvest some civilians that try to escape, using them as would people at a slaughter house. The way the machines communicate with one another are through loud "horns", that can travel distances of 70 miles or more. They can come in different pitches to signal different situations, such as a tripod is down, escapees have been spotted, or for exploring Taxxans to return back to the vehicle, and to keep pressing forward. The typical amount for drivers in a war machine is 3; One for the weapons, one for the harvesting, and one for driving the machine itself. On the tentacles, atleast one must have an "eye", which is used for investigation in places Taxxans can't fit into, like small caves or pipes. Goverment: The natural goverment is controlled by one, powerful ruler, who takes his or her royalty at the homeworld, Dysomia. All colonies are controlled by one leader, which the leader is looked over by the royalty. Rulers are elected through the current rulers offspring. If it is male, it will be a male ruler and will find a soul mate to pass on the royalty. If it is female, the same process is used, but with twins, only one will have royalty, unless the other dies and the twin takes rule. The reason the religion of the Taxxans is based on "Mor", is because the royal family all have the last name of Mor. Similar to Earths queen of England, the royal family has lasted since the very start of their intelligence. All colonies are mapped out in complex star maps and charts, each with all the information needed about the location, system, and the state of the colony. The current number of their colonized worlds are 7200, which constantly changes because the Taxxans are mostly taking over worlds that havent left their planetary system yet. But, not all species are exterminated, sometimes the planets military can by wiped out entirely. With the planets military gone, they can settle in, with the inhabitants. They enslave the entire species, placing them in factories, forcing them to construct more machines and do daily chores. Slaves that "rebel" and try to fight back are treated to an oil bath set on fire, electric torture, and the surgical removal of limbs or genitalia. Religion: The religion of the Taxxans is based on "The Ancients of Mor", which their society is based around. This religion originates from ancient texts from "The Book of Mor". "Life can exist for love and exlporation, or for hatred and murder. All life exists to be studied and researched, unless if they exist for death." - Mor, The Book of Mor. The Mor religion is nothing like Christianity, as Mor looks more closely to logic and scientific ethics. The Taxxans sometimes refer to themselves as the "Mor - Taxxans", or "The Ancients of Mor". Though, for short, they simply refer to themselves as "Taxxans". Taxxanian Feudalism: The Taxxanian feudalism is more-or-less complex than most feudalistic charts, but well sorted in orderly fashion. Royal Ruler - The ruler of the Taxxans are family based, having lasted for millions of years. These rulers can be male or female, and have control over every colony or military base. Military Workers - The soilders of the Taxxans are well trained in agility, health, and smarts. The military consists of genrals, soilders, and pilots. Workers/Citizens - The citizens of the Taxxans are well-behaved, and are always quite social with eachother. Most have jobs, and these occupations are engineers, scientists, office workers, nurse, and doctor. Slaves - Slaves are the worst treated in Taxxan society. Slaves are brutally punished and tortured if they try to rebel, and must do back-breaking chores daily. They work in toxic mining factories, and work until they drop-dead. Some slaves are treated with a chemical that keeps them from dying, but still allows them to feel pain...immensely.